The Time Has Come
by Kagura910
Summary: Sequel to Why Him?. Kinda a whole bunch of funny scernarios for Kagura and Sesshomaru's life together. Read to find out you'll get an idea if you've read my first story. Fluff and attempted humor, hope you enjoy. Rated T for language.
1. Birth of a Princess

**Authoress Note- **Hey guys I'm back, for a bit, if I still have any readers haha. I'm going to go through and re-editing this story and hopefully get some chapters out and finish this thing. So this is the re-write of the sequel to my first fanfic _Why Him?_. You should probably read that first but whatever. It's a set of short one shots about Sesshomaru and Kagura's life experiences.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha or pretty much anything. If I did, do u think I would be sitting here making fanfics!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"AGGHHH, WHERE THE HELL IS SESSHOMARU?"

"Me lady, the lord has been notified that you are giving birth tonight" Jaken snidely answered back, still not too fond of Kagura.

"Then why isn't he here? What is so damn important that he had to leave? Especially with me so close to having the pup!" _Where is he, I don't think I can go through this alone, I'm scared without him here._

Kagura laid in her and Sesshomaru's bed awaiting the birth of their first pup. Sesshomaru had left the castle in the mist of the commotion unnoticed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru:

_The birth of the pup is soon, I have to get this pendent done quickly. "_Totosai hurry, do not make this Sesshomaru wait any longer"

"Yes, yes Sesshomaru, great work like mine cannot be rushed you know hehe. I must say you are your father's son, impatient as always… Too bad you're just violent and bloodthirsty hehe." Totosai jested. With that remark Sesshomaru leveled Totosai with a glare that would have killed if the ancient demon was paying any attention to him.

"Child, tis almost time" Kaede stated. Sesshomaru had her bought to the castle a few weeks prior to the birth. If his overprotective brother could trust her with the birth of his offspring, which came out fine, then he could as well. After all, this pup would be the jewel of the western lands, having all the political control as a birthright to the first born.

"Here it is, a beauty, ain't it?" Totosai said finishing up the pendent, admiring his work. It was a simple crescent shaped pendent, in the same form of Sesshomaru's and the color of Kagura's eyes on a thin silver chair.

"Yes, yes is that all? What do I you want in compensation Totosai?" Sesshomaru rushed.

"Nothing at all Sesshomaru, after all I would like to consider it a present to the little one" Sesshomaru froze, his usually emotionless eyes widened.

"How did you know? It was not spoken of until Kaede was requested, and only to the halfwit Inuyasha and his companions."

"Oh ahhhh...who are you? Where am I?..." Totosai gasping, realizing that he'd blown his cover.

"Totosai I have no time for your meaningless babble." Sesshomaru growled as he picked up Totosai by the front of his shirt and bared his fangs, "Who. Told. You." he gritted out between growls.

"Ok, ok! Put me down and I'll tell you!" Sesshomaru did so and waited for his reply, "Well you know Myoga" Sesshomaru nodded, "Well he was minding his own business when he overheard some rather interesting news and well we're all good friends here so he told me…" Totosai began to ramble out.

"You could have told me that in the first place! You senile old waste of a demon! I have to return to the castle now." and with that Sesshomaru ran out towards the western palace.

* * *

"PUSH!" Kaede urged.

"AGGGGHHHH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING WOMAN!" Kagura shouted back in agony.

"Push child!" Kaede repeated. With tears forming at a fast rate in her eyes Kagura thought, _I'm sorry Sesshomaru; I can't hold back the birth of the pup any longer. Where are you I need you..._

The door slammed open at that last though and Sesshomaru entered with great grace and composure, composing himself in a manner completely opposing to the fact that he was late…and in deep shit with an emotion woman in labor. Coming to her side he was greeted with,

"Where the hell where you, you jerk?" from an agitated Kagura, who know he was there the instant his scent entered the room.

"Calm down my mate, I wouldn't miss the birth of my first pu-" Sesshomaru was cut off.

"Well you almost did! I had to hold this pup in my womb for almost nine months already! What did you want me to do hold it there for nine more until you got here?" Sesshomaru sent pleading eyes to Kaede and she chuckled lightly and mouthed to the distressed lord 'hormones'.

Then Kagura suddenly let out a rather irritating scream and all attention was back on her. The pup wanted out and was as stubborn as its father to get there. She grabbed her mate's hand and squeezed it while doing as Kaede said and pushing on the contractions. Sesshomaru barely maintained his guarded mask as his mate used all her strength while squeezing, more like crushing, his hand.

"One more big push child," Kaede calmly said, "I can see the head." With an ear shattering scream, according to Sesshomaru, the pup came out and the small cries where heard throughout the castle.

Only until Kaede had left the room after cleaning up everything, did Sesshomaru show a toothy smile to his mate and newborn pup. _Mine._ Was all that could go through his mine while gazing at the two. Much calmer now and somewhat tried Kagura asked, "What shall we call her?"

Sesshomaru looked over his daughter's features as she blinked up at him from her position in his arm. A small tuff of silvery white hair, small fangs, elf like ears, a midnight blue crescent moon on her forehead, her mother's facial features, and of course the one thing that first captured his attention to his mate, her crimson colored eyes.

"Sakura, the flower's beauty mirrors her own." Kagura smirked as he handed Sakura back to her and put the pendent around the child's neck. "Considering she has your temper and both of our skills and strength I had Totosai make a pendent. It can help her control her power until she can use it to its full capabilities." Kagura smiled up at her love,

"How thoughtful of you, I'm sure she'll lov- HEY DID YOU SAY _MY_ TEMPER HOW BOUT _YOURS_! ARGGH YOU FRUSTRATE ME SO MUCH! WHERE'S MY FAN! HEY GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Sesshomaru took that as his key and swiftly left the room to go tell Rin the good news.

* * *

Yo! So I've decided to redo this story and hopefully finally finish the one shot series, so let me know what you thing, feedback and ideas are as always welcome. Review and tell me what you think so I can make it better. Peace.

-Kagura


	2. Kagura's Afternoon Off

**Authoress Note- **I could use some ideas for the chapters so feel free to add your input. Now, on with the update!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha or pretty much anything.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sitting on her father's lap a six month old Sakura was chewing on her pendent watching her mother prepare her lunch of gruel. "Cut that out Sakura, before you ruin your pendent, Daddy almost missed your birth over" Kagura cooed to Sakura her disguised snide remark. She then proceeded to turn to Sesshomaru and giving him 'the look'.

"This Sesshomaru did not miss anything but deafening screams, harsh comments, and over reactions." Sesshomaru stated in his matter of fact tone. He then received yet another death glare from his mate.

"I'm sorry next time I'll make sure that you are the one who gives birth. If you had a kid just squeeze out of you what would you do? Laugh and say that tickles!" Silenced by his wife's comment Sesshomaru gently pulled out the pendent from his daughter's mouth and she promptly filled the vacancy in her mouth with his finger. Sesshomaru let a small smirk escape and in a glance it was gone.

"Mother? Are you going to talk me to the field and pick flowers with me now?" Rin came into the dining hall finding her adoptive parents in their usual positions. Kagura ranting at is head to Sesshomaru for his lack of parenting prowess, her father amusing himself with a scroll, or some messenger giving an update on the lands, and her little sister waiting patiently to be feed with usually some foreign object in her mouth.

"Coming Rin, let me give your father some chores to do first." Kagura smirked at Sesshomaru. He stumbled ever so slightly reading over his scroll and his eyes slowly rose to make eye contact with his wife to see if she was serious.

_Yes_, _she was serious._ Sesshomaru returned to his scroll scowling, _D__o what I am a lord I have servants for chores!_

Kagura started listing, "Today we shall perfect your fathering skills. First you have to feed Sakura I'm late for my day with Rin. You are to play with her, she's has a very short attention span before things start to bore her. YOU are tochange her, you'll have to learn some time and its better now than later. Oh and don't forget to put her down for a nap in a few hours or she will never sleep through the night." Kagura started collecting her things for an afternoon with Rin, "Oh and don't keep her around the squawking toad, I think he scares her cause she starts crying every time he talks."

_So would I, if I were this small, had such keen hearing, and had Jaken around all the time_, silently agreed Sesshomaru as he nodded to his wife after every order.

* * *

A little after Kagura left Sesshomaru compliantly put aside his work to be resumed later. Sesshomaru then began to start, more like attempt, to feed his daughter. Within mere minutes her lunch was in his and her hair and Sakura was giggling as she added a dab of food to the tip of her father's nose. _This behavior will not be accepted in the future. You are lucky that you are mine. __How in the hell does Kagura do this every day_ _I think I got three spoonfuls in her mouth and she only keep two in it…_

* * *

"Shit!" Kagura shouted, then covered her mouth and looked at Rin.

"What is it Mother?" Rin looked up to her mother as they walked along the path through the forest to the meadow.

"Oh nothing important, I just forgot to tell Sesshomaru you have to make faces while Sakura eats to get her to open her mouth. Oh well he's a smart demon he'll figure it out." Kagura laughed to herself, realizing she was worrying about nothing.

* * *

_Okay now after three tries of feeding her she is full but covered head to toe in...slop._ Coming to a conclusion Sesshomaru decided to give Sakura a bath. _I mean it can't be that hard Kagura gives her one every night and comes out dry…right?_

* * *

"I hope she didn't get to messy eating because she can be a hassle in the tub." Kagura stated, thinking out loud.

"I think father will be alright, I mean he is The Great Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. He can handle giving a six month old a bath." Rin replied, imitating Sesshomaru's voice to the best of her ability.

"You're right Rin I shouldn't worry that much, for he is a great and powerful ruler that no foe can overcome haha!" Kagura added, continuing their mockery of Sesshomaru as they continued picking flowers for a bouquet.

* * *

In the master bathroom….

"Sakura do not eat the soap." _Too late...she'll be okay right? She's the daughter of this Sesshomaru, the Great Taiyoukai of the West_; _of course she'll be ok._

A soft hiccup came for his daughter and when he looked down he saw a small bubble come from her month instantly catching her attention. _Ok no more scented soaps, she thinks they are food._ Sesshomaru thought with a sigh. _Why did I allow myself to get into this mess..._ Sesshomaru keep pondering over it again. How he and Kagura came to be. The night he saved her from Naraku…

* * *

Flashback

Sesshomaru was traveling alone that night surveying the western lands for any signs of danger to his people; he'd left Jaken and Ah-Uh in charge of Rin. He was on a mission that night; he had caught a certain scent close by, too close to his lands._ I will find you Naraku_.

As Sesshomaru was speeding through the forest he heard a low groan. Sesshomaru stopped,

_Where did that noise come from… wait that scent! It is him that I am sure of…_

Sesshomaru immediately changed course, Tokijin drawn and ready to attack. As he turned through the maze of trees he came to a clearing and stopped. Sesshomaru entered cautiously,

_This maybe a trap…hmm that area looks to have been occupied recently. _Sesshomaru approached the area of flattened grass near the center of the clearing. There was a trail from the spot that led towards the tree-line. Sesshomaru began to follow the trail, stalking his prey. _Blood, I smell his blood. He better not be dead, his death will be delivered by this Sesshomaru._ Upon the end of the trail and reaching the point source of the scent Sesshomaru came across a barely conscious Kagura. She would have been assumed dead if it was not for her shallow breathing and the slight vertical motion of her chest. Her body was mangled, a gaping hole in the middle of her chest that would have fatal if her heart was present.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her body as he sheathed his sword. _If she was not in this deathly condition she would be quite intriguing ._His eyes began to roam over her curves, her kimono in shreds, midnight hair, and crimson eyes fighting to stay slit open. By the looks of her fresh wounds Sesshomaru assumed Naraku was close by, he could tell by the scent. Kagura's scent always had a different undertone of jasmine; as if she tried to cover the horrible scent of Naraku on her. Sesshomaru begansearching the surrounding area when he caught the barely auditable words escaping from Kagura's lips,

"Y-you came, I was hoping it was you." Sesshomaru looked down at her from his position a few feet away from her. Kagura paused to lick her lips, "You were the last thing I wanted to see before I died…" At that her breaths became shallower.

Sesshomaru looked at her, _Is she? No, it is impossible, she cannot die! Wait… am I, Lord Sesshomaru, panicking? And of all things am I panicking over her, Naraku's offspring?_ Sesshomaru felt this unyielding urge to find Naraku and not only murder him, but to destroy him to the point of never existing. Watching over Kagura suffering, Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga, _Where are the underworld's minions, there is nothing around her dying body! _

"Your effort is touching but it is useless." Kagura stated, she began to mumble something else but Sesshomaru was gone.

* * *

Coming back to reality with a final splash to the face from his mischievous child Sesshomaru ended up with a bath too. _Ok, back to my lucky day with Sakura. Next is to play with her...skip that she had enough fun for today. The next job was to..._ Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly from the thought…

"Jaken!"

"Y-yes me lord?" Jaken asked coming to his master's side waiting for instructions.

"Change her." Sesshomaru stated holding out his pup to the servant, "I need to change, bring her to me when you're done."

"Yes lord" Jaken said a bow and a little let down. _Why do I have to change her! He's her father. I'm supposed to have more important tasks, I was once the leader of my people and now I am being told to change an infant!_

* * *

_He better be changing her himself! When I get back I'll test him on it!_ Kagura thought with a scowl on her face as she continued picking flowers with Rin at her side. It was then when she looked around the meadow and realized something. _Wait, this is where he found me that night…_

* * *

Flashback

Looking to Sesshomaru to see if there was any reaction to her whispered words Kagura smirked and continued, "He has my heart, and my life, in his hands now; there is no hope for me dog. Just let me die as I came into this world, alone."

_If I am to stop this I must find Naraku._ With that thought he caught his scent and Sesshomaru was off.

Not too far he came across Naraku perched on a boulder. "Ah, Sesshomaru, how nice to see you. You seem a little, disheveled, I would say," smirked Naraku, "Did you enjoy my present I've left for you? She seemed quite infatuated with you, always running off to follow you and your companions."

Sesshomaru sent a fridge glare to Naraku, "This Sesshomaru does not know what you speak of; she is none of my concern." Naraku let out a sickening laugh ad held out Kagura's heart giving it a sturdy squeeze,

"Come out my dear, join the party, don't forget your manners in front of our guest." With a painful scream Kagura fell to the ground a few meters behind Sesshomaru.

"You, you bastard! I will kill you for this!" She shouted from the ground with blood now escaping her lips and trailing down the side of her cheek.

"I've had enough of your games Naraku, what do you want from this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru demanded while placing his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin. Naraku laughed,

"Ah Sesshomaru the question really is what do you want, I could give it to you with just the agreement of your compliance in my search for the Shikon Jewel shards." Sesshomaru, growing tired of this bickering unsheathed his sword,

"I will never alliance myself with a weak and pathetic halfling like you. Prepared to die Naraku."

With that Naraku released out his miasma to try to hide himself from Sesshomaru. His attempt was futile for Sesshomaru just followed his scent until he found Naraku in his tentacle form. As he slashed through the regenerating limbs the battle seemed against his favor. Naraku began to cackle as he grabbed onto Tokijin and shattered it in an instant,

"I have become stronger Sesshomaru, do not underestimate me."

Suddenly Naraku's fleshy piece morphed together to encompass Sesshomaru. Kagura tried her best to free him with Dance of the Dragon several times, but it was futile.

The longer he was in there the more urgent Kagura felt. She was throwing whatever she had left in her to free him until Naraku squeezed her heart and she fell crippled in pain.

"Sorry dear, it seems you cannot save your one hope to freedom this time, soon he and his powers will be part of me." Naraku laughed.

Kagura managed to glance up at Naraku in time to see the immense light come from Sesshomaru as the fleshy pouch burst open. Sesshomaru's missing arm then began to grow a new limb holding a sword. It was a sword made of himself. With that he swiftly moved in for the kill on Naraku while grabbing Kagura's heart. And just like that it was all over.

Kagura cried with joy as she watched the death of Naraku unfold before her. Finally her heart was her's again, or so she thought…

* * *

_Alright, nap time now. Finally peace and quiet! _Sesshomaru happily took his daughter from Jaken and went towards the master bedroom.

* * *

When Kagura and Rin returned to the castle later that afternoon, Kagura went to her bed chamber to check on Sakura. Kagura saw something she thought she would never see, on their bed lay Sesshomaru napping shirtless with her daughter on his chest listening to his heartbeat in her sleep. Kagura silently walked in about to take Sakura to place her in her cradle.

"If you wake her up you deal with putting her back to bed" mumbled Sesshomaru with his eyes still closed and he rolled over and continued his nap.

* * *

So that was my first battle scene I hope it went well and that you all enjoyed it! I'm trying to get a little backround about Kag and Sess in there, so let me know what you guys think!

You guys will find out more about Sess's sword in later chapters, but if you are impatient look it up on the Inuyasha wiki, it's called Bakusaiga and it's the sword Sesshomaru spawns in his battle with Magatsuhi later in the Inuyasha series.

And if you didn't catch on I'm obviously not following the series and I'm probably going to add my own twist for those of you wondering.

As always I hope you liked it feel free to review and give ideas. Peace

Kagura


	3. Complications of Speech

**Authoress Note- **ello readers and reviewers and welcome to my 3rd chapter of…THE TIME HAS COME…wow that felt like a movie announcement lol…yeah well here it is the chapter that while I was suppose to be writing I doodled pictures of Sess, Kag, and Sakura...very badly I must say, I can't draw. Thank you to those who gave me ideas for this chapter they helped me so very much!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own inuyasha or pretty much anything. If I did do u think I would be sittin here making fanfics!

' talking '

_thoughts_

..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..

'Sesshomaru I'm worried. Sakura hasn't started talking yet and as a demon she should be talking at eight to nine months and now she's eleven months old!' Kagura said while sitting in the gardens of the palace. The small family was sitting under a large sakura tree enjoying an afternoon while Sakura sat on her father's lap playing with a stick.

'Don't worry Kagura, I'm sure she'll be fine,' Sesshomaru replied while bouncing his daughter on his knee, 'She's one of the most powerful demons ever born, I'm almost positive a bump on her head from rolling out of a crib will do nothing to her thinking abilities.'

'I guess you're right,' Kagura sighed, then smirked, 'I mean if she inherited your thick skull, she'll be fine right?'

'M-me lord!' Jaken trips in front of them and falls flat on his face. 'Ba! Ba!' Sakura points and laugh's at Jaken. _Well at least she knows a baka when she sees one. Now only if she were to say full words to get Kagura to stop worrying._ Sesshomaru though. Jaken gets up and brushes him self off, 'My lord there- KUSO I ripped my robe!'

'Kuso!' Sakura shouts out with glee, 'Kuso Kuso Kuso!' Sesshomaru and Kagura look at each other and then glare at Jaken, the servant that was cleaning up lunch had a sweat drop over their head and hurried back to the palace to miss the out burst of her lady. 'JAKENNNNNNN! BECAUSE OF YOUR FLITHY MOUTH MY DAUGHTER'S FIRST WORD IS A CURSE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! DANCE OF THE DRAGON!' Kagura shouted as she did a few more of those all aimed at Jaken.

With her temper slightly subdued and half the garden destroyed Sesshomaru stepped into the battle. He calmly walked over to the amazingly still alive Jaken and squished his head into the ground some more with a smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eyes, 'For what you have caused you will take care of Ah-Un and his stables for the next year,' He looked towards Kagura and she shook her head with a frown, 'And will be Kagura's target practice.' He looked once more to Kagura and she smiled nodding her head. Since her parents were having a blast Sakura joined in. Throwing her stick with great aim she hit Jaken square in the head giggling with delight at the unmoving form of the annoying vassal with a bump growing on his head, 'Drawgone Ance Baka!'

While walking back to the castle Kagura looked at her daughter in her arms, 'I'm surprised her first words weren't jerk, shikabane, or _it's none of my concern_.' Kagura said mockingly to her mate.

'Erk?'

'You seem to have spoken too soon my dear.' Sesshomaru said with a smug look on his face and amusement in his amber eyes. With a glare from his wife he chuckled and kissed her, 'I'll see you at dinner, it seems you two have so much to talk about.' He said as he walked towards his study.

'Ai Otou!' Sakura said waving to her father's retreating form.

Kagura just shook her head and sighed then laughed.

..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..

Dictionary

(Ai Bye in Sakura lingo)

Japanese Dictionary

Kuso – shit

Shikabane – corpse

Baka – idiot

Otou – dad, daddy

Well here's another chapter and I'll tell you it's a lot harder to write then you think! I hoped you enjoyed and plz review. Also I need some help, what should the next chapter be, Sakura's first step (I need major help on that I have no clue what to do so if you help me I can do it) or Sakura's first birthday. Also I was wonderin if someone could post some fanart nd I could put the links up for you readers but whatever do wht you want. Ciao

Kagura


	4. The Joys of Parenthood

**Authoress Note- **I guess this is a sequel to my first fanfic _Why Him?_. You should probably read that first but what ever. It's about Sesshomaru and Kagura's pup being born.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own inuyasha or pretty much anything. If I did do u think I would be sittin here making fanfics! HECK NO I'd put this stuff in the series!

' talking '

_thoughts_

..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..

'Sesshou get over here quick!' Kagura shouted and waved him over from his seat at his desk. Sesshomaru looked up to see his almost year old daughter walking with the help of the bookcase and just about to let go. _She just learned to stand last week and now she goes and tries to walk by herself without the help of the bookcase. Kami she is Kagura's and my daughter, so impatient..._

'Kagura, do you know what she's trying to get to?' Asked Sesshomaru without looking up from the scroll he was currently working on.

'Well duh Sess, she's a toddler not a moron, she can clearly see her present from you on the shelf over there. At least I can hide a present right,' Kagura sighed and shook her head, 'What am I going to do with you man? You really have no clue how to keep stuff from kids.' Sesshomaru just glared at his wife before a small whine came from Sakura as she decided if she should let go of the bookcase or not and go for the shelf.

'M-me Lord!' Sesshomaru and Kagura both turned to look at Jaken but then turned back at the soft thump of a bottom hitting the floor. Sakura was now seated a foot away from the shelf and had just fallen. Kagura and Sesshomaru just turned and glared at Jaken.

'Get. Out. Jaken!' They shouted at the same time. Kagura continued, 'First you speak curses in front of my daughter and they become her first words! Then you make my husband and I miss her first step.' While Kagura was ranting and raving...and throwing things at the quickly retreating Jaken, Sakura discovered a new interest.

'Owwww! Ow ow ow ow! Let go! Stop pulling it's attached!' Sesshomaru was desperately trying to get his daughter to let go of his precious hair. Apparently Sakura wanted to see how her father's hair…tasted.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day after the first step…incident…

'Tou'

'Kkaaa' since there was no reply from either of her parents so Sakura tried a different approach then shaking them and softly calling their names to wake them up.

'TOUUUUUUUU! KKKKAAAAAA!"

Sesshomaru groaned and rolled over on to his side with a pillow over his face and Kagura snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest more trying to block out the annoying screaming.

'Owww! Not again you little devil child' _Whack_ 'Oww! Not you too Kag!'

'Don't call our daughter a devil child! Also don't have such nice, long hair and she'll stop pulling it.' Sesshomaru glared and rolled over Kagura to the other side of the overly large bed to escape his pup's wrath.

'You jerk your heavier than you think! You could have suffocated me!'

'So…' was Sesshomaru's muffled response with his eyes still closed.

'Don't so me! I'm the one who has the power here!' Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. Kagura continued, 'I will make you sleep on the floor alone and no you know what for a long, long time!' At that Sesshomaru jumped up in bed, 'Are you alright Kagura' He said checking her for any damage, 'Do you need anything at all? Anything you name it you got it!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that morning while Kagura was preparing a simple breakfast for her family...

'Chichi-ue why was Sakura up so early? Usually I'm up before her.' Rin asked while walking into the dining area. When no response came she looked over towards her adoptive father and found him face down on the table with his hair over his sleeping face.

'Sakura knew her birthday was today and so she woke us up every few hours, probably waiting for her gifts and things. From the few gatherings we've brought her to she seems to love the attention she gets at them.' Kagura answered Rin's question in her mate's absents.

'Well she'll be disappointed when she gets older, people just start to ignore you then.' Rin replied in a dull voice.

oooooooooooooooooo -if you can't tell I running out of ideas '- oooooooooooooo

That evening Sakura was just enjoying herself by playing with some cake and every now and then chucking it at Jaken…you know the usual. Then it was present time! Wooo Hoooo -…ok I over-reacted a little there. heh heh heh '-

A few boring presents later and pretty flowers from Rin it was time for the gifts from her parents. First was from Kagura and it was her very own fan and kimono. The kimono was black silk with designs of a Sakura tree branch that branches out onto the rest of the kimono with sakura flowers and the fan was black with the wooden handle painted silver with a sakura flower and crescent moon on it. Last was from her beloved father, Sesshomaru, (well durr who else) Sakura (as we know from earlier scenes) was eyeing the delicately wrapped package. As Sesshomaru helped her unwrap it Kagura gasped, 'Sesshomaru…HOW COULD YOU! ON OUR DAUGHTER'S FIRST BIRTHDAY YOU GAVE HER KUNIA! SHE'S GONNA POKE AN EYE OUT OR SOMETHING!' Sesshomaru just leaned towards his daughter and whispered to her while his mate was going on and on about the dangers of swords. Sesshomaru learned towards his daughter and whispered, 'don't worry I'll get you something bigger when your older.' _She thinks swords are dangerous? What about the fan she gave Sakura! The kid did inherit her powers to! That thing is deadly in her hands if she found out what it can do at this age... I'm in for it, Extremely powerful daughter and slightly crazed mate. Kami if only she knew how dangerous she can be if you're on her bad side when she's mad..._

..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..

Japanese Dictionary

Kunai – a set of two short swords, pretty much a set of daggers that are slightly longer used for close combat.

well there's another chapter and thanx to Strawberry Blue for giving me the idea for doing both the birthday and first step in one since I couldn't decide and no one told me which one to do! Now I need ideas for what to do next cause I don't want to skip too far ahead in Sakura's life and miss something. Thanx to all my reviewers cause there would be no story without you guys always cheering me up after a day working in hell and telling me you want to read more! I hope you liked this chapter I didn't think it came out too good but whatever that's up to you guys. Ciao!

-Kagura


	5. Here We Go Again

**Authoress Note- **I guess this is a sequel to my first fanfic _Why Him?_. You should probably read that first but what ever. It's about Sesshomaru and Kagura's pup being born.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own inuyasha or pretty much anything. If I did do u think I would be sittin here making fanfics! HECK NO I'd put this stuff in the series!

' talking '

_thoughts_

..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..

'Hey Jaken'

'Yes Rin?'

'Hahaue is acting strange,' Rin stated after dinner one night, 'do you think something's wrong with her?'

'Rin, how would I know! The woman is probably planning my demise right now!' Jaken practically shouted at the concerned child.

It's been two years since Sakura joined the family and a now 12 year old Rin was sitting down after dinner reading a book with Jaken. 'Thanks for your help toad man, I'll just go ask Chichiue.'

'Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru you little brat!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Something is up with Kagura and she's not telling me, ME her mate, her LIFE mate. Knowing her it's probably something that she's too stubborn to admit. I knew it I'm always right! I should go find her and rub it in..._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Damn it he's right!... Again!... why did I mate the jerk again? It was that damn hair! If it wasn't for the hair I wouldn't be in this condition right now..._ Kagura was pouting in the garden, in her favorite spot, under the Sakura tree next to the koi pond. _It's really been two years and now I'm gonna go though it again... damn Sesshou better be on time this time._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later on that night Kagura was sitting on the edge of her futon brushing her hair until the brush was slipped out of her hand and a warm chest pressed up against her back and continued what she was doing. 'Sesshou this is how this whole thing started' Kagura stated in a slightly annoyed voice,

'I don't quiet know what you mean my dearest.' Sesshomaru shot back

'Alright Sesshou you were…you…arrghhh! YOU WERE FREAKING RIGHT I'M PREGANT AGAIN!'

'HA I knew it! That's why you were eating twice what I do!'

'Don't get too happy about it your not completely right about it' Kagura stated in a matter of factly tone.

'What do you mean I'm not completely correct? If your pregnant your pregnant, you know with a kid in your belly.' Sesshomaru ask with a thin silver eyebrow raised and a perplexed look on his face.

Kagura mumbled something and Sesshomaru's face paled. 'Wha- The pup wha- your kidding me right?'

Kagura's look on her face said she was dead serious.

..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..:O:.. ..:O:..

Mwahaahahaa…ha! cliffy!…sort of…yeah. Try and guess wha't up with the new adition to the family and what should it be a girl or boy? Sorry about the long wait the short chapter that I think is not my best work. I'm really really sorry but I'm getting like no reviews so I have like no motivation to write. If you want more I wanna hear it! Tell me! Review, email, whatever, let me know! I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up when I feel like it or have the time and REVIEWS, I love ideas put in your 2cents I wanna hear it! Also I know Sesshy is OOC but he's with his wife or in his head mostly so he can open up more and be whatever the hell I want him to be…just kidding but you get the picture.

Ja ne

-Kagura-


	6. The Name Game

**Authoress Note- **I guess this is a sequel to my first fanfic _Why Him?_. You should probably read that first but what ever. All righty I'm back again and I'm super sorry for taking forever to update! I'm a bitch! I'm becoming the procrastinator I really am inside…k new deal here! I AM GOING TO REALLY _REALLY_ TRY TO UPDATE _ONCE A_ _MONTH_!!! REMIND ME READERS ND I'LL UPDATE! BUT _IF_ I GET LOADS AND I MEAN _LOADS_ OF REVIEWS I'LL TRY TO UDATE EVERY FEW WEEKS BUT _I NEED IDEAS!!!_

**Disclaimer- **I don't own inuyasha or pretty much anything. If I did do u think I would be sittin here making fanfics! HECK NO I'd put this stuff in the series!

' talking '

_thoughts_

..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..

**Recap from last chapter-**

'What do you mean I'm not completely correct? If your pregnant you're pregnant, you know with a kid in your belly.' Sesshomaru ask with a thin silver eyebrow raised and a perplexed look on his face.

Kagura mumbled something and Sesshomaru's face paled. 'Wha- The pup wha- you're kidding me right?'

Kagura's look on her face said she was dead serious.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'There's there's…oh kami" Sesshomaru keep eye contact with Kagura in a level glare, 'What game are you playing with me woman'

'No game at all koi' Kagura responded with a smirk on her face before she left the room swinging her hips teasing him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning:

'HAHAHAHHA I knew it Jaken I knew it!' Rin ran around Jaken in circles with Sakura in the flower fields.

'Rin!! Stop that! You're making me dizzy!' Jaken shouted waving his staff of two heads in the air._ Great another little demon to run around and make me crazy and abuse me…_

'Jaken-sama I'm super excited for Sakura-chan! We're gonna have so much fun with the babies!!!' Rin was once again running though the flower field now with the toddler trotting behind her.

'Rin….' Jaken started.

'Ohh I wonder what the names are going to be, they have to be cute and sound good together…hmm how bout- not maybe-I know! I should go tell Hahaue about them!' Rin when off talking to her self and as usual ignoring Jaken…

'Rin what do you mean by that?'

'By what?' Rin replied innocently…too innocently by Jaken's standards…. 'Oh wait! You mean by _babies_,' Rin's smile turned into an evil smirk, 'Didn't Chichiue tell you, Hahaue's going to have twins! That means double the fun…' Rin's smirk grew, 'for me! Now I get to teach them how to make you crazy in so many different ways! Instead of just me and sakura-chan there will be two more little demons to follow you _everywhere_, just like little talkative, stubborn, rash shadows!'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!' A squeaky, high pitched voice screeched down the hallway all the way to Sesshomaru's study.

_What in the world does the dam toad want now….._

'Sire, how could you have forgotten to tell me about this? Kagura is going to have twins! Are you sure? How would she know? This can't be happening to me!!!' babbled Jaken to his lord that was totally ignoring him and was busy picking at his very sharp claws wondering how hard he could smack the little green vermin without killing him….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elsewhere in the castle Kagura was thinking idly to herself. _Is Sesshomaru really happy about this…he seemed kind of…frightened, when I told him. Hmm I wonder what he wants to name them…I like…Kai for a boy, wonder what he thinks._ Lost in her thoughts Kagura didn't even notice her adoptive daughter come up beside her with Sakura in her arms.

'Hahaue I thought of some names! I like….Sora and Rain…hmm maybe Suri or Yuri!' 'Sora!' Sakura echoed cheerfully after her older sister. Rin's chatter was welcomed by Kagura; _well at least I don't have to worry about them being jealous, they seem more excited than me…_ Kagura just smiled contently and nodded along with Rin's enthusiasm and Sakura's gleeful actions showing what she thought about the names Rin was spewing at their mother.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night Kagura was laying in bed encircled in her husbands arms. 'I'm happy that we're expecting new arrivals soon' Sesshomaru stated with his eyes closed.

'You seemed kind of scared when I first told you.' Kagura smirked thinking back to last night.

'I wasn't ready to here that there was more than one pup in you.'

'Right…'

'No really I'm good with it'

'You were scared'

'Was not'

'Was so too'

'This Sesshomaru is not frightened of children, especially if they have yet to be born.'

'You were so scared…like a little girl…a little baby girl'

Sesshomaru, unable to take the tormenting from his own wife finally flipped her over and said, 'I was not scared I'm cool with it' and gave a rough yet sweet kiss, 'goodnight dear'

'Night fraidy dog'

'….not funny….at all'

'It was so and u know it'

'…..'

'I know your not sleeping!'

..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..

Yola peeps and once again I'm sorry for the long wait and sorry for how lame this chapter was since I kinda ran out of ideas and was winging it. I hope you guys liked it never the less and plz remind me to update next month if you guys want me to still update. Also I do have an excuse for some of the time I did not update, which was because there were family problems…many many family problems. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's family problems are no match to mine some times lol. Ttyl my totally awesome readers and reviewers and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Time Has Come! Oh and I need ideas people I'm like flat out of em and as you can see my chapters seem to get shorter and shorter!

Ja ne

-Kagura-


	7. Wedding Day?

**Authoress Note- **I guess this is a sequel to my first fanfic _Why Him?_. You should probably read that first but whatever.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own inuyasha or pretty much anything. If I did do u think I would be sittin here making fanfics! HECK NO I'd put this stuff in the series!

' talking '

_thoughts_

..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..

'Hahaue, tell me again about your wedding day?'

A very pregnant Kagura was sitting under the shade of the of the sakura tree stroking Rin's hair while she was resting her head on Kagura's lap.

'Hmm? You still want to here that story?' Kagura chuckles, 'I thought you'd be tired of it. Alright I'll start it.'...

ooooooooooooooooooo-flash back- ooooooooooooooooooo

_I can't believe this day has finally come. It took him long enough to commit already! Even the Great Sesshoumaru -sama of the Inu-youkai is like all men and is scared of commitment. At least he didn't hide in a tree like Inuyasha...haha his kiss was the ground not the bride..._

'Lady Kagura, it is time to start the wedding preparations.' A young maid came in and said with her head bowed low to her soon to be mistress of the castle.

'Already?' questioned Kagura, 'fine I'm coming.' With a swish of her simple kimono she left to be bathed in herbs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura was sitting in front of her large vanity while the maids were pulling her waist so small she thought she was going to snap in half. They were almost done dressing Kagura in her manly layers of her pure white shiro-maku. They were adding her hakoseko and kaiken into her obi when Rin entered the room with a box. Kagura opened it and found at beautiful white fan with silver outlining the branch of a sakura tree.

'Sesshoumaru-sama said it was a gift to you he had Totosai make. He said you can use it in battle too and it won't get damaged as easily!' Rin chattered in a rushed voice which Kagura barely understood. _Just like Sesshoumaru to give me a gift that is meant to battle on our wedding day. What does he think we're going to do? We're getting married for kami's sake! Does he plan on taking on his guest and didn't tell me about this! This man is mad...and that's why I love him...wait what? What has gotten into me? I've gone sappy and he's knows it! _

'Umm Lady are you okay?' asked the young maid from earlier. Kagura not noticing her death glare at herself in the mirror.

'Just peachy, you can go back to preparing me maid.'

'WENCHHHHH!!!!!!!...ah... I mean my lady' Jaken came running in. 'Mi Lady –huff huff pant- lo-rd sess-shou-maru –pant pant- has gone mis-mis-missing!!!' Jaken stuttered.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'VE BEEN BURNING MY ASS FOR THIS WEDDING AND HE GOES MISSING! ISN'T THAT MY PART WHEN I SEE HIS FAMILY!!!...'

Kagura continued to shout while Jaken was nearing unconsciousness from lack of air. WHACK!

_Hmp it really is more resistant to_ _damage. _Kagura pondered on while examining her fan,

'JAKEN! Get off you lazy ass and find him! NOW!'

'Y-y-yes mi lady' Jaken scampered off to find his master.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura's shiro-maku was finally all on and the maids were finishing up decorating her bunkin-takashimada with combs and kanzashi ornaments. Then there was another knock on the door, yet it did not open. _Great what now?_ Kagura thought.

'Woman, hurry up I'm growing tired of waiting. I may just leave you at the alter.' There was no mistaking that stoic voice and cold words. _God what in the world made her want to marry him..._thought one maid to herself_...other than good looks...then again she is no better in the attitude department...o well I just get paid to put up with them._

'What took _you_ so long you cold bastard! I'll be there soon so don't start to sweat!' replied Kagura_...does he even sweat?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ceremony was long and Miroku was their priest. He purified the couple and they performed san san kudo. Sesshoumaru refused to wear the traditional montsuki kimono but Kagura let it past since she didn't wear the tsuno-kakushi. After the ceremony Kagura changed into her uchikake kimono which was a beautiful crimson color and full of many elaborate patterns. Also Sesshoumaru was never really missing, Jaken was just stupid and didn't bother to look on the paths were he was walking to clear his head before the big day. Stupid Jaken...messes up everything. Sesshoumaru must have been smacked in the head with Kagura's new fan tom many times to count, she claiming she was just testing its durability, and he thinking she just got pleasure out of his pain and misfortune...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'That's pretty much it kid-o you know the details better than me and I need a nap and something to eat I'm starting to cramp up' Kagura started, 'Ow! There it is again- kuso! Rin get Sesshoumaru!'

'Why Hahaue?'

Kagura took a breath after the pain past.

'IT'S TIME!'

..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..

Japanese Dictionary

_Inu-youkai- Dog Demon_

shiro-maku- traditional Japanese white wedding kimono

hakoseko- a small purse style sack the bride carries

kaiken- a small encased sword

obi- tie/belt that keeps the kimono closed (extremely hard to tie by yourself, at least that's what I have found...past experiences)

bunkin-takashimada- traditional hairstyle that Japanese brides wear, an up do that is decorated with combs, ornaments, and accessories.

montsuki kimono- the grooms traditional wedding kimono

tsuno-kakushi- a white hood worn over the woman's head

uchikake kimono- an elaborate kimono that the bride changes into after the wedding ceremony at the shrine

san san kudo- the sharing of sake, an ancient tradition performed between bride and groom after vows

Mwwhaha cliffy-ish...I think you guys all know what's going on. Sorry it took so long but I had loads of essays, projects, and now I have to take finals. So I think this will count as June's update and I'll skip May's, it all depends on the amount of reviews I get and how much time I have. Hope you enjoyed!

Ja ne

-Kagura-


	8. Finally, an heir!

**Authoress Note- **I guess this is a sequel to my first fanfic _Why Him?_. You should probably read that first but what ever.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own inuyasha or pretty much anything. If I did do u think I would be sittin here making fanfics! HECK NO I'd put this stuff in the series!

' talking '

_thoughts_

..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..

As any living creature from the male gender Sesshomaru was, as always, late. (Even though he always insist that everyone else is just too damn early.) He was doing good when he ran to bring Kagura into their bedroom once Rin cried out for him, but once he got old Kaede and she said it would be a couple of hours he disappeared again. Typical male, ready one minute, M.I.A. the next.

'JAKEN!!!!!!!' A very uncomfortable Kagura shouted.

'Yes me lady?' he responded coyly. Kagura gripped him by the skirt collar and ground out through clenched teeth.

'Get. Me. More. Pillows. And. Water. NOW!' The little man scurried away in seconds to do his lady's bidding. Then Rin walked in moments later to be greeted with a cheery expecting mother. _Guess toad man came at the wrong time. Man it must suck to have to go though those damn contractions. They're worst than her mood swings._

'Hey Hahaue, how's it going?'

'I'm good Rin just a little excited and curious to where my damn mate when off too again...' Kagura sighed, 'I guess I really should get him a collar.' _that can be used in more than one way...Oh bad Kagura, guess it's been a while since you've been pregnant and all..._

'Oh I forgot Chichiue made sure to tell me so there wouldn't be a repeat of Sakura's birth that he was taking her for a walk.' Rin repeated the message to her mother.

'What do you mean!? We have servants for that, right now I need him! He should be here with me...' Kagura continued to rant. _Guess she hit another contraction..._ Rin thought.

'Hey I think Sakura's calling me I'll send in Chichiue when I find him!' And with that Rin disappeared.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With Sesshomaru...

_I knew I smelled her somewhere around here now where the hell did she go! I haven't seen her in 700 years and the time she picks to come and visit me is now? Oh damn it Sakura's eating another flower. She reminds me of Inuyasha when he was younger...man was he one stupid kid...he tried to eat my precious fluff._ Totally lost in his thoughts Sesshomaru lets out a barely audible sigh.

'Chichiue! Chichiue!'

Sesshoumaru looks over to find Rin running down the old path waving her arms. _I guess Kagura wants a hand to break. The time is coming...again._

'I'll be with Kagura in a minute Rin, you watch over the little she devil.' And with that Sesshoumaru handed Rin Sakura's hand and started moseying down the path, in no rush to get his hand cracked in several places.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours passed and a small cry was hear. Sesshomaru's second child was born and his second daughter, Tai. Kagura had little time to collect herself before the second child was born. Then after several more pushes from Kagura a second body was produced, but from it there was no cry. Kagura almost cried since the silence felt so long yet it was only moments passing. Sesshomaru felt the air in his throat catch; it felt like he couldn't breathe. Kagura was near tears but patient Kaede had a very calm face. She just looked at the child and then raised her hand and...whacked it on the back? There was a large wail afterward thus releasing all the tension in the air.

'Kai', Sesshomaru sighed. That was to be the child's name. _Thank kami he didn't leave me in a house full of moody women!_

Kai was a miniature form of his father with jet black hair. Yet when he opened his eyes he had striking ice blue ones. Sesshomaru glanced at Tai and she too opened her small eyes that, like Kagura's played her emotion.

The twins had ice colored eyes..._just like hers..._thought Sesshomaru.

Kagura then started to examine Tai closer. She had the shape of Sesshomaru's face yet her shape eyes, the color of the eyes unknown to her. Her hair a jet black, like her brother's yet she had what looked to be a silver shine to it. She had faint outlines of Sesshomaru's facial stripes; they were more likely to stand out when she got older.

'They're beautiful' Kagura sighed, exhausted from the hours of child birth.

Sesshomaru pulled out two matching bracelets from his sleeve, and unlike Sakura's birth he didn't have to fight Totosai _the old senile bat_ about who he was and how he found out about everything. One bracelet had a small silver fan hanging from it, which was slipped onto Tai's tiny wrist and the other had a small sword charm hanging from it which was given to Kai. The bracelets like Sakura's, were to help control the immense power inside their little bodies.

As life settled down in the room the new older sister walked in,

''Tou?... 'Kaa? I see babies now?' Sakura shuffled in and sat on the ledge of her mother's bed with her father. She peered at the small bundles of joy from behind her father's sleeve. Tai gurgled at her and Kai burped and Sakura just said, 'Can we send them back now?'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside near the castle a lone figure stood. So he now has an heir? The time has come for me to make my appearance to his mate then... The figure then turned and walked into a mist that she disappeared in and she left as soon as she had came.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night Sesshomaru sat by his window and glanced over at his sleeping mate then back out the window. _They share her eyes..._

..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..::O::.. ..::O::..

Hey hey all I'm back and soon to be gone again. I've just returned from about a month of vacationing and I was very disappointed to find that my last chapter only got 2 or 3 reviews. If it sucked that much just tell me so! I'm sorry this chapter is short but my chapters are gonna be short since I'm not that good at making long stuff. So have any of you who still read this know who this mysterious person is? I think I pretty much gave it away. Now I may not update too soon since school is getting close and I've yet to start my summer assignments since I'm the ultimate procrastinator. So until the next time,

Ja ne

-Kagura-


	9. authoress notice

Hey guys, so as you've heard I've decided to try to finish up these one shots and re-edit the story because my writing style has changed a bit, hopefully for the better, and there are a lot of mistakes in these haha. So let me know if you have any ideas and how you like it! Peace.

-Kagura


End file.
